


Hunger.

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anorexia, Crying Sting Eucliffe, M/M, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hunger.

Sting grabbed his stomach and looked in the mirror he had gained weight. "Sting you look fine don't listen to m'lady!" Lector said putting his paw on the back of Sting's boot. Sting knew better his defined abs were now an outward bulging shape. He hated it every day he thought he looked plump and round. He slipped on a brown jacket, ever since the comments started he stopped wearing his usual outfit . Sting walked down into the guild hall and tried to get into his office but Minerva was in the way. "Hey Sting." She said blocking his path. "Not now M'lady I need to get into my office." "Well I'm not sure your fat ass could even fit into the doorway."Sting then brushed past her and got into his office. He sat down and put his face in his hands and brushing his hands through his blonde hair. "I need to lose weight I have to stop "I...I His eyes peaked with tears his breathing quickened. He them heard a light tapping on the door had it not been for his intense hearing he wouldn't have known it was Rogue. "Sting are you ok?" Rogue questioned as he opened the door. Sting wiped his tears and looked as if he was working. "Sting are you alright?" "Yeah Rogue I'm fine why?" He faked a smile "Lector said you are thinking your about stature." Sting looked worried had he'd gotten caught he didn't want Rogue to worry and fuss."Nah, I'm ok." Rogue got close to him."Hey Rogue you're getting kind of close." Sting got back "I want you to know M'lady's words are worthless you are perfect."Sting nodded but didn't believe him. Rogue left and closed the door with that the blondes façade crumbled. 

Later that evening Rogue was in there house making dinner. Sting wouldn't be home until later that night. "Is Sting gonna be ok?" Lector said concerned for the blonde. "I don't know."


End file.
